Twice in a Lifetime
by bahjcb
Summary: Landon meets Judge Othniel on the otherside to review his life. Is he going to need a fan or can he correct his mistakes?
1. Prologue

_There used to be a TV show on PAX called Twice in a Lifetime. I won't give away the plot because that will take away from the story, but I wondered what would happen if Landon met Judge Othniel. As to a disclaimer, I just like the story and this is completely non-profit (how's that). I own nothing._

**Prologue**

Landon Carter opened eyes to find himself looking at a rather forgettable woman. Everything about her was average: average height, average brown hair and eyes. To top it all off, she was wearing jeans, boots, a t-shirt, and an ankle length brown coat. Nothing eye catching at all. It was almost as if she was trying to not be remembered.

"Hello," she said with rather average vocal tones with an average, but warm smile.

Pulling himself upright, Landon said, "Hello. Who are you?"

"I'm Ms. Doe."

"Like Jane Doe," he said suspiciously.

"That's right," she answered with a nod. Crossing her legs, she plopped down next to him and looked Landon intently in the eyes.

"And you're in my bedroom why?"

"I'm sorry, Dr. Carter, but you're not in your bedroom."

Looking around, Landon realized he didn't recognize this place at all. He was sitting in a gazebo in what appeared to be the middle of no where.

Scooting back, Landon said, "Where am I?"

The smile dropped from her face and Ms. Doe said, "I'm sorry, Dr. Carter, but you're dead. You died during your sleep. I'm your angel. I'm here to escort you to the other side."

"I'm dead."

"That's right," she softly said.

Ms. Doe was used to shock and even anger upon hearing the news. Especially from one so young. Dr. Carter wasn't even fifty yet. She was, therefore, surprised when Landon looked up with tears in his eyes and asked, "Does that mean I get to see Jamie again?"

"Your wife."

Landon nodded, "She died three months after our wedding."

"You're still wearing your wedding band," Ms. Doe said while gesturing to his left hand.

"I've never taken it off. I've never wanted to."

Patting Landon's knee, Ms. Doe said, "Come on, Dr. Carter. First, you have to go to judgment before I can take you to Jamie."

"But, then I'll definitely get to see Jamie?"

"Of course," she replied with a smile. "We like her up here. She's been telling all of us about you for years. She thinks you're pretty special. Your wife is very proud of you."

The tears Landon was trying to hold back slipped down his cheeks. "I've missed her so much."

"She's always been with you."

"I know. I could feel her. Like the wind."

It didn't take them long to arrive before the judge. Stopping in front of his high bench, Ms. Doe said, "Judge Othniel this is Dr. Landon Carter. Landon, this is Judge Othniel. He'll be trying your case." Leaning over, she added in a whisper, "He's in the Old Testament."

Smiling, Landon whispered back, "I know. Book of Judges."

Luckily, Judge Othniel had been looking down at the papers in front of him so he didn't notice them while they whispered. Looking up, he said, "Well, let's see. You became an oncologist. You were very good with your patients."

"He diffidently deserves to go straight to Heaven."

"Does he?"

"Of course. Dr. Carter read the bible, went to church every Sunday, did lots of volunteer work…"

"But does that make up for his past?"

"Excuse me?" Ms. Doe asked, surprised.

"He was involved with a gang in high school."

"I wouldn't call them a gang," Ms. Doe interrupted. "They were his friends."

"And they weren't bullies?"

"What about repentance?" Landon asked.

"Landon," Ms. Doe tried to warn.

Landon ignored her. "I tried my best to make up for that. I spent the rest of my life trying to help other kids stop from screwing up like I did."

"In your spare time."

Ms. Doe quickly wrapped a hand around Landon's mouth and said, "And the rest of the time he was helping cancer patients. I don't really see how that's a mark against him."

"What about Jamie Sullivan?"

"You mean Jamie Carter," Ms. Doe corrected.

Leaning over, Ms. Doe whispered fiercely, "Do not say anything. I am your advocate. I will take of this. Okay?"

At Landon's nod of agreement, Ms. Doe let go of him and turned her full attention to Judge Othniel.

"Judge Othniel, I think the fact that Jamie married Landon and spent her remaining time with him and was constantly with him in spirit since she died is proof that she forgave him. I do not think that his previous actions against her should be held against Landon in anyway."

"How about the fact that he let her die?"

Landon looked like someone just sucker punched him. Ms. Doe just started blinking in confusion.

"Would you mind repeating that?"

"Mrs. Carter needed a bone marrow transplant but never got it."

"I wasn't a match. I was tested," Landon half-whispered in answer.

"Where your friends?"

"Ah…I don't know."

"So, I guess you didn't do everything."

"Wait!" Ms. Doe yelled. "If that's all, Landon's a perfect candidate."

"Ms. Doe…"

"Come on. I've seen the people you let Mr. Jones and Mr. Smith take back. Landon was young and inexperienced. How was he supposed to know what to do? Jones and Smith's people knew what they were doing. Please," she begged. "Three days, that's all I ask."

Judge Othniel sighed. Nodding, he said, "Fine, but only three days."

"You won't regret this. I promise."

"Go, quickly. Before I change my mind."

Landon looked at Ms. Doe with confusion as she grabbed his arm and they disappeared. Due to his inattention, Landon missed Judge Othniel giving Ms. Doe a quick wink.


	2. 72:00:00 and Counting

**Chapter One—72:00:00**

"Where are we?" Landon asked as he looked around the sterile office.

"We're in the past," Ms. Doe said happily. "You have three days or seventy-two hours from now to convince your younger self to get the town tested for bone marrow matches."

"Couldn't I just do that myself?"

"No," she replied firmly. "Those are the rules. Older self convinces younger self. Now, on to you. Here, you're known as Dr. Ray Barnett."

"Ray Barnett? Where did you get that name?"

"Off your name plate. Besides, I think you could make a very sexy Ray Barnett," she said with a teasing grin. "You will be Jamie's new oncologist. She was referred to you because you deal with hopeless cases."

"Nothing's hopeless," Landon muttered as he tried to take everything in.

"And that's why you're getting this second chance," Ms. Doe gushed.

Turning back to his helper angel, Landon asked, "And who will you be?"

"Your assistant, Jane."

"Jane? Jane Doe?"

"Jane Bradley," she smirked. "How's that?" Suddenly, a clipboard seemed to appear in her hands. "Your two o'clock is here doctor. Should I show them in?"

"Okay," he answered distractedly.

"Ray, the file's on the desk. Get your head in the game, man, or they're going to figure out something's wrong."

Landon, the now christened Ray, nodded and sat down at his desk. There sat his Jamie's file. Taking a deep breath, "Ray" tried to think of her as just another patient as he waited for Jane to show "them" in.

* * *

**71:58:21**

Ray looked up to see Jane opening the door to let Jamie and Landon into the room. It was odd seeing his younger self, but he couldn't take his eyes off Jamie. She was just as beautiful as he remembered.

Jane, seeing that Ray was about to burst into tears, hug Jamie, or a combination of them both, loudly announced, "Dr. Barnett, this is Jamie Sullivan and her fiancé, Landon Carter. They're getting married in just two days. Isn't that wonderful?"

Thankful for the distraction, Ray smiled as he stood up. Nodding at Jane, he replied, "That is wonderful news, Jane."

Smiling back, she answered, "I can take a hint. I'll leave you three alone."

"Please excuse Jane. She's a bit exuberant."

Jamie grinned, "She's wonderful."

"I'm glad you think that. Why don't you two take a seat."

After both Landon and Jamie were seated, still holding hands, Ray started. "I see here that you've stopped responding to treatment."

"That's right," Jamie agreed.

"I think your only option now is to get a bone marrow transplant."

"I've been on the list for months now. There hasn't been a match."

"How does that work?" Landon asked.

Ray internally congratulated his younger self for speaking up. "Jamie's profile has been matched against the local and national donor list to see if someone is a match. The problem, however, is that not everyone is signed up to be tested. Jamie's match could be here in Beaufort but we would never know."

"But, if we could find her match…"

"We could immediately do the transplant. Jamie's a prime candidate. The sooner the better in fact."

Landon seemed distracted throughout the rest of the appointment. Ray was hopeful that this meant he was thinking of how to get the town involved.

* * *

**67:38:57**

After Dr. Barnett's last appointment for the day, Ms. Doe walked into his office with a knowing smile and dressed in the same clothing as when Landon first met her.

"You're wondering how Landon's doing on his task."

"And there's no way for me to find out."

"There isn't?"

"Well, it's not like I can just walk up to him and ask. I know I would find that a little creepy."

Sighing, Ms. Doe shook her head. "Landon, you seem to forget I'm an angel."

"What are you saying?"

Grinning, she held out her hand seeming to dare him to grab a hold. Shaking his head, Landon stood up and took her hand. Quick as a wink, they were sitting on the railing of the Carter's porch while the younger Landon gathered a large group of his and Jamie's friends together.

Letting go of his hand, Ms. Doe said, "They can't see or hear us. This is cutting into your time, though."

"Is there something else I'm supposed to be doing?"

"No," she answered shaking her head.

"Then shut-up."

Ms. Doe grinned, but obligingly kept her laughter silent.

The two silently watched as Landon got the gathering's attention. "Thanks for coming everybody." Before he could continue, Landon needed to take a deep breath to further strengthen his resolve.

"I went with Jamie to her doctor's appointment today. She's seeing a new doctor. Dr. Ray Barnett. He specializes in…severe cases. Dr. Barnett said Jamie would have a good chance at living if she could get a bone marrow transplant. The problem is that not enough people are on the list. He said her match could be right here in Beaufort but we would never know."

"Do you want us to all be tested?" Sally asked earnestly.

"Yes, but more than that. I'd like us to try and get the entire town tested. As many people as we can. Not just for Jamie, but for anyone who needs a transplant."

Standing up, Eric gave his friend a cocky smile, "Well, let's get to it."

While the teens planned, Landon turned to Ms. Doe and quietly asked, "Is this what Judge Othniel meant?"

"Yes. But," she quickly qualified, "he did know you just needed someone to give you the idea."

"Will Jamie be okay?"

"I don't know. But now, now you know you've done everything you could."

Landon turned his attention back to the scheming group and nodded.


	3. 52:10:44

**Chapter Two—52:10:44**

Landon was surprised when he heard the knock on his office door. He wasn't expecting anyone and Ms. Doe never knocked. He believed she took pride in keeping him off kilter.

Since there wasn't anything for Ms. Doe to do, she had gone off, Landon assumed on another assignment. Landon, however, was looking through his three other patient files. Due to the fact that his current mission just involved waiting and his younger self was rallying bone marrow donations, Landon decided to see if there was anything he could do to help the others.

"Come in," he called.

To say he was surprised to see Jamie poke her around the door would be an understatement.

"I'm not interrupting you, am I? I can come back later."

Landon could tell that what ever it was, Jamie would rather not talk about it. Seeing as how he couldn't remember Jamie ever being this nervous, not even on their wedding night, he quickly shut his files and pushed them to the side.

"Come on in."

Landon stood up and came around his desk to sit in the patient seats next to Jamie. Taking her hands into his, Landon became Dr. Ray Barnett. He knew whatever it was he couldn't think of Jamie as his wife. She had come to her doctor for a reason.

"What's on your mind?"

"Um…tomorrow I'm getting married."

"Are you having second thoughts?" Landon was sure he would die inside if she said yes.

Instead, Jamie shook her head emphatically. "No…no, it's not that. I love Landon more than anything and I want to be his wife."

At her long pause, he prompted, "Then, what is wrong?"

Swallowing, Jamie gathered her courage and said, "It's the wedding night."

Landon froze. Suddenly, he wished Ms. Doe was there. He needed his helper angel's advice.

Not noticing Landon's reaction, Jamie rushed on. "Landon's not going to want to…to be intimate. You know…because of my cancer. Because I'm dying he won't want to do anything to…wear me out. And I've never…and I don't know if Landon…I don't want…"

Landon grinned startling Jamie. This was very serious and her doctor was suddenly laughing. She pulled back, confusion written on her face. Landon pulled himself together and leaned back in his chair.

"Jamie, it will not hurt you if you and Landon have sex. Because he loves you, I'm sure it will be fine. Whether either of you are experienced or not."

"Are you sure?"

Landon knew perfectly well she meant the latter but he decided to tease her a little and answer the former.

"I'm positive. If you want, I can write you a doctor's note or talk to Landon personally."

He would rather die than talk to himself about sex and as soon as he offered it, he wished he could take it back.

Jamie, however, had to process what he'd just said before answering. Realizing what he meant, Jamie's eyes widened and she shook her head. Giggling softly she said, "Thank you, but I don't think I'll need either. Though Landon's reaction would be priceless."

Raising his eyebrows, Landon nodded, "I'm sure it would."

Turning serious once again, Jamie asked, "Dr. Barnett, what if we only have that one time and…"

"Jamie," Landon interrupted. He knew Ms. Doe said that under no circumstances was he to tell anyone he was Landon Carter dead or Landon Carter's future. He thought for Jamie, however, he could bend the rules a little.

"Jamie, my wife died thirty years ago, only a few months after our wedding. We were only…intimate a couple of times and not at all near the end, but I never regretted our moments together. Yes, they were a little awkward at first as we got to know each other that way, but I cherish every memory."

"Near the end?"

"My wife had cancer when we got married. She's the reason I specialized in what I do. I wanted to help others get that miracle we pray so fervently for."

Brushing away her tears, Jamie stood up and pulled Landon into a tight hug. "Thank you, Dr. Barnett. Thank you."

Blinking away his own tears, Landon held her tight and said, "Thank you, Jamie. Thank you."

* * *

**51:30:00**

"Damn it, Jane," Landon cursed upon almost walking into the woman. "Use a door like normal people."

Smirking, she replied, "And I thought you'd want to come with me to the rally."

"Rally? What rally?"

Ms. Doe just continued to grin knowingly.

Sighing, Landon took her hand. "You're worse than my med school roommate's girlfriend and all those 'nice' girls she kept trying to set me up with."

"You just had issues with them because they weren't your wife."

Becoming very serious, Landon said, "I promised to love her all the days of my life. I wasn't going to stop just because God needed her back home."

Suddenly Jane reminded him of his mother as she caressed his cheek, "No one expected anything less of you Landon Rollins Carter." Grinning she added, "No one that counts anyway."

Getting control of his emotions, Landon said, "So, let's go to this rally."

Jane grinned brilliantly just before they appeared in the park.

"Wow," Landon said looking around. "What all is going on?"

"Well, it seems that between the rich and lazy kids, the Stars and Planets Club, the Drama Club, and anyone who is an active member of the Baptist Church there were lots of connections. Belinda and Eric created filers. Dean and Traci got them printed off. And Eddie distributed them to every kid with a paper route and every Boy and Girl Scout in the area. Everyone in Beaufort woke up with a flier on their step.

Sally got her uncle, the mayor to agree to let them use the park and facilities. Walker got the police to direct traffic and got donations for juice and cookies—you know for after donating blood for the testing. Clay used his connections to get the hospital staff involved. Evidently something good came out of his rehab. Even Luis and the other kids tutored on Saturdays got involved. He was in charge of entertainment for those waiting."

Dancing very badly along to the music the garage band was rock the area with, Ms. Doe added, "He did a good job, huh?"

Landon took a deep breath trying to get his emotions under control. Nodding was all he could do for some time.

"What's that?" he asked, pointing to the large barrel people were tossing money into.

"Donations to the American Cancer Society for research into leukemia in youth."

"The entire town has come together."

"You never know what will happen till you try. The newspapers, television, and radio all came on their own after getting the flier. It's due to them that we're getting out-of-towners."

"Did you have anything to do with this?"

"Huh," Ms. Doe said, clearly surprised. "No. Besides, I can't make anyone do anything. Free agency is the first rule we learn."

"What about promptings?"

"Landon, how many times did your mother try to prompt you into doing things and you ignored her?"

Sheepishly Landon nodded his understanding.

"Do you think this will work, Jane? Will we find Jamie's match?"

"I don't know, Landon. I really wish I did." Shrugging, she added, "I haven't been told. I do know we're on the right track. We're doing exactly what we're supposed to."

"Can't do better than that, can we?"

"Nope. Come on. Let's see if we can help. You can explain what donating marrow is like."

"Alright," Landon agreed with a grin.


	4. 51:29:18

**Chapter Three—51:29:18**

Landon looked around the park. Already it was bustling with people. He couldn't believe how it had all come together so quickly. Landon knew this was their last chance. Their only hope of finding a donor.

What scared him was that even if they found a match it wouldn't work. Most of the night, Landon stayed up researching bone marrow transplants, wanting to know what could happen. Just as the fear was about to take over, Landon felt a hand drop on his shoulder, startling him out of his thoughts.

"Hello, son."

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"I talked to a colleague of mine, Dr. Hoyer. He agreed to take care of my patients for a while or at a moments notice so I could be here for you and Jamie."

"Thanks, Dad," Landon replied, pulling his father into a hug.

Pulling back, Worth Carter looked around smiling. "Wow. Your mother said you got this organized over night."

"I had a lot of help. Dr. Barnett said this could be Jamie's only hope."

"Landon, maybe you and Jamie should wait awhile before you get married."

Turning, Landon looked at his father, confused. "What! Why?"

"What if they do find her a match?"

"Are you implying that I'm only marrying Jamie because she's dying? That I won't have to make much of commitment and I feel sorry for her?"

"No," Worth tried to say soothingly. "No, I'm just afraid you two are rushing into marriage because of her illness. I don't want you making a mistake."

"Is that what Mom and I were, Dad? A mistake?"

"You were never a mistake Landon. Your mother and I…we were very young."

"You were twenty-one."

"Landon…"

"You had graduated college and you were starting medical school."

"Right. Landon, you're just starting your life…"

"And it won't be much of one without Jamie by my side. I know what I want Dad. Jamie could never, **never** be a mistake."

Worth stared his son in the eyes like he was trying to see into Landon's soul. Finally, he nodded. "Okay. I believe you. I'm sorry."

"Thanks."

Draping his arm around his son's shoulders, Worth said, "Why don't you show me where I can be tested?"

"Thanks Dad."

* * *

**51:02:43**

"Dr. Barnett."

Ray turned around to see his younger self and his Dad walking towards him and Jane.

"Hello, Landon," Jane called happily, waving like a mad woman.

"Just add how 'marvelous' it is to see them and you'll sound like Miss Garber," Ray muttered.

Jane ignored him as she fluttered towards the Carters. Grinning she said, "Landon, this must be your father. How _marvelous_ you could make it Mr. Carter!"

Biting his lip was the only thing stopping Ray from bursting into laughter. Landon just shook his head and made introductions.

"Dad, this is Jane Bradley."

"I help Dr. Barnett," she interrupted as she hardily shook Worth's hand.

Feeling the need to rescue his father, Ray stepped forward.

"Hello, Landon, Mr. Carter."

"Hello, Dr. Barnett. Dad this is Jamie's oncologist, Dr. Ray Barnett. Dr. Barnett, Jane, this is my father, Dr. Worth Carter."

After pleasantries were exchanged, Landon shifted uncomfortably as he glanced at Dr. Barnett. Jane, catching the looks, grabbed Worth by the arm and hauled him off towards a line saying, "You haven't been tested yet, have you. Let's get that taken care off, hum?"

Worth never had a chance and soon Landon and Ray were left alone.

Gathering his courage, Landon said, "Um, Dr. Barnett, can I speak with you privately?"

"Huh? Oh, uh…sure. That looks pretty empty over there."

When the men had relative privacy, Ray asked, "So, what can I do for you?"

"Well…see…the thing is…."

"Yes," Ray quickly barked out, figuring out what his younger self was asking.

"Huh?"

"Jamie is perfectly fit to…you know…have a wedding night."

Landon's eyes practically bugged out of his head. "That's…that's not what I was going to ask!"

"Oh," Ray replied, blushing profusely. "Well, what was your question?"

"Are there any other options besides a bone marrow transplant? In case we can't find anyone or it doesn't work?"

Becoming serious, Ray shook his head. "No. The transplant is Jamie's last scientific hope."

"Huh?"

Resting his hand on Landon's shoulder, Ray said, "We still don't know what God's plan is yet. We do all that we can and pray to Him as hard as we can. Either way, there is always hope." Looking off into the distance, Ray smiled distractedly as he added, "My wife taught me that."

Landon thought about that for a minute before nodding. "Thank you, Dr. Barnett."

"You're welcome, Landon."

Landon started to walk back, but stopped and turned around. Slightly red, he asked, "So, she's healthy enough?"

"We had a special check-up today just to make sure."

At that, Landon nodded and walked back into the crowd leaving Dr. Barnett to think about his own words.


	5. 36:00:12

**Chapter Four—36:00:12**

"What are you thinking?" Ms. Doe whispered as they watched Jamie walk down the aisle. There was really no need for whispering, no one could hear them, but it seemed appropriate at a time like this.

"I was remembering what I felt as Jamie walked down the aisle towards me. I was nervous, but I knew without a doubt that I never wanted anything more."

"I'm proud of you, Landon."

Turning to the angel, he said, "Really? Why?"

"Because you are a good man. Because you love with your whole heart. Because you never believed Jamie was gone."

Giving Ms. Doe a watery grin, he replied, "Well, Jamie told me she was going to get our home ready on the other side. She was so much better than me. No wonder she went home early."

"Landon, you do know you were only forty-eight when you died?"

"What are you saying?"

"Have you ever heard about elderly couples who died within weeks of each other?"

"Yes. They'd been together so long that they couldn't last without their other half."

"Landon, you were so young that it took your heart thirty years to quit beating. There was nothing wrong with you. Doctors couldn't figure out why you were dead. At your funeral Eric gave your elegy. He told everyone that you died because your heart had been buried thirty years before but it took your body that long to catch up."

Landon was silent as he thought that over. Whispering, he said, "We're here to save me."

"Yeah…we are."

"I can't promise that if this doesn't work…"

"It doesn't matter, Landon," Ms. Doe interrupted. "You lived a good life for the time you were here. We were all very proud of you. Especially Jamie. She wasn't the same without you either, Landon."

"My parents…"

"Mourned your passing, but your mother understood. She agreed with Eric. Cynthia knew that without Jamie she would out live you. She accepted it at the same time she accepted the fact that you would forever wear dark colors."

"She never said anything to me."

"Landon, what was she supposed to say?"

"And my father?"

"Worth was upset at how calm she was but he too came to realize that Eric and Cynthia were right. It was then that he wished he did more when Jamie was alive."

"Were you supposed to tell me this?"

"I'm not much for rules. Of course that's why I'm doing this gig in the first place." Seeing Landon's look at the word gig, Ms. Doe straightened and said, "Hey, I died in the sixties or the seventies—can't really remember. Anyway, it was a fine word in my time."

"I'm just surprised to hear it used to describe a spiritual calling."

Ms. Doe gave him a look that clearly said, "Oh, shut-up."

* * *

**6:27:56**

Pacing his office worriedly, Landon said, "I've only got seven hours left."

"Actually, you have six hours twenty-six minutes and forty-five seconds." As Ms. Doe saw Landon's look, her voice trailed off.

"I've been helping take donations, test marrow, advertise. I don't know what else to do. My time is almost up and Jamie still doesn't have a match."

"Landon, the framework is in place. People are donating around the clock. Jamie's donor could come five minutes after you leave."

"Or never. Jane, Jamie dies at the end of the summer."

"Landon, Jamie has a lot to live for and so much more hope. You had to tell her it was okay to die the first time. I don't think this time will be any different. If Jamie's meant to receive a match, she'll be alive to get it. She's stubborn when she wants to be."

"She'd have to be to put up with me."

"Hold that thought," Ms. Doe said with a grin. "Phone's ringing."

Hopping up, she ran to the outside office. Landon sat back down at his chair and concentrated on Jamie's file so that he didn't hear a thing Ms. Doe was saying to the caller. When she came back in sobbing, however, Landon jolted from his seat.

"What's wrong? What's happened? Is it Jamie? Has she taken a turn for the worst?"

Shaking her head firmly, Ms. Doe finally got a work in edgewise. "Landon, they've found a match."

"What?"

"A lady passing through the area heard about the rally and went out of her way to donate. She's a perfect match. They're prepping her for surgery as we speak."

Landon sank into the nearest chair and finally let his tears go. He couldn't say anything out loud, but his heart was thanking God for a miracle.

* * *

**5:05:10**

Rolling over tiredly, Landon sleepily reached for the phone. He couldn't think who it would be. He and Jamie were supposed to have at least the entire weekend for themselves before returning to reality.

"Hello," he barked into the phone as he saw how early it was.

"Landon, it's Dr. Barnett."

Quickly, Landon sat up. Tucking the blankets back around his sleeping wife, Landon asked, "What's going on?"

"We've found a match. She's already donated the bone marrow and it's being frozen as we speak."

"You found a match?" Landon couldn't believe he was hearing correctly.

"That's right. As soon as you and Jamie are ready we can get started."

The conversation was enough to wake Jamie up. Sliding up next to Landon, she sleepily asked, "Who are you talking to?"

"Dr. Barnett. He said they found you a match."

"Oh, Landon," she cried, hugging him tightly.

"Dr. Barnett," Landon said.

"I'm still here."

"We'll be there this afternoon."

* * *

**2:59:12**

Landon and Jamie once again nervously sat holding hands in Dr. Barnett's office. Dr. Barnett sat across from them very seriously explaining everything involved.

"We're going be giving Jamie another round of chemotherapy. This is to kill off her bone marrow cells so that the donor cells can rebuild Jamie's immune system. We'll be using a combination of cyclophosphamide with busulfan. This will repress Jamie's immune system so that the transplant is not rejected. So far, do you understand?"

"Yes," the Carters said together while nodding.

"After we finish the round of chemo we'll defrost the bone marrow and do the transplant."

"Jamie's going to be susceptible to germs during this, right?" Landon asked, trying to get all the information they needed.

"That's right," Dr. Barnett agreed. "So, I'm going to need you two to be very careful. Wash and sterilize everything. Anyone who so much as sniffles will not be allowed to visit. I would also suggest that all visitors change into scrubs after arriving. It may seem over the top," he said, quickly cutting off Jamie's protests. "But, you will not be able to handle any germs at that time. These precautions are to protect you and give the transplant every opportunity to work."

Nodding, Jamie agreed. "I'll do everything you suggest."

"Good. Now, let's get started."

* * *

**0:00:32**

Several hours later, Landon felt a light touch on his shoulder bringing him away from his work.

"Landon," Ms. Doe said, "It's time to go."

Looking up from the last notes he was writing down, he said, "Already?"

"I'm afraid so."

Standing up, he walked over to take Ms. Doe's hand. "Will Jamie…"

Smiling she replied, "Let's go see."

* * *

Jamie and Landon looked up in surprise at the new doctor.

Smiling, the young man said, "Hi, I'm Dr. Benjamin Hunnicutt. I will be your new oncologist. Don't worry I've reviewed your file and Dr. Barnett made meticulous notes which I will follow to the letter."

"Where is Dr. Barnett?" Landon asked for them both.

Smile dropping, Dr. Hunnicutt said, "He died yesterday afternoon."

"Oh, do they know why?" Jamie asked.

"Not that I know of. Jane, his assistant, took his body home. All she said was that his work was done and he missed his family."

Grabbing Landon's hand in hers, Jamie said, "His wife died not long after they got married thirty years ago."

Landon was going to protest that Dr. Barnett was still wearing his wedding ring but paused when he realized he would do the same thing.

"I'm sure he's happy then."

Jamie looked up at him through the tears and replied, "I think so, too."


	6. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

Judge Othniel looked up in surprise as Ms. Doe entered his courtroom sobbing.

"Jane, what's wrong? Was Landon unable to convince his younger self to help?" he asked coming down from his seat.

Ms. Doe just shook her head, unable to speak. Judge Othniel just let her cry, wait for her to get a hold of herself as he softly patted her back.

"Did you know during the first timeline Landon believed in miracles because Jamie loved him? He never thought he deserved a girl like her."

Smiling, Judge Othniel replied, "He didn't, but that's what made their love so special."

Smiling once again, Ms. Doe nodded. "That never changed, no matter what we did."

"So, was the trip back worth it?"

"Even if nothing changed, yes, I think it was."

"You're doing a good job Jane."

"Thank you, sir," she proudly replied.

Going back to his seat, Judge Othniel teased, "Maybe one day you'll get off probation with continued work like this."

Rolling her eyes, Jane grinned back, "Thank you, sir. Now if you'll excuse me, I have another case to start."

"God speed, Jane Doe. God speed."

* * *

Landon opened his eyes to find himself standing in a vending machine room holding a bottle of coke. Looking around, he couldn't figure out where he was. It didn't look like the hospital in Beaufort, but that's where he was living after graduating medical school. At the same time, he was dressed too casually to be anywhere in an official capacity. 

Just as he was about to call out for Ms. Doe, a sixteen-year-old boy wandering into the room snagging the coke out of Landon's hand.

Raising his eyebrows in surprise as the young man took a swig, Landon asked, "Is that for you?"

Grinning cheekily back at him, the boy replied, "No, but Momma won't mind. She never does."

And with that, the boy left the room. Landon was completely confused. Not seeing Ms. Doe, he decided his best bet was to follow the young man, who ended up leading him to a waiting room in the maternity ward. Landon stood in the doorway watching the young man sit down next to a man in his early twenties who he greatly resembled.

Before he could put any of this together, however, Landon was almost knocked over by a young woman in her mid-twenties as she came barreling into the room, her long brown hair flying all around her.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," she gasped trying to catch her breath. "Did I miss anything? Am I an aunt yet?"

"No," the drink stealer responded. "But you did almost killed Dad."

Turning around, the girl threw herself at Landon, giving him a tight hug. Pulling back, she gave him a bright smile. "Hello, Daddy. How you and Momma doing?"

"You'd know if you'd ever call home," the drink stealer said.

Flipping around she snapped, "Shut up, Jeremiah."

"Sor-ree, Roni."

"Hey you two, stop that."

Landon froze hearing that last sentence. It was spoken by the most beautiful voice he'd ever hear. Turning around he saw Jamie. His Jamie. Older, with some wrinkles and the start of gray hair, but his Jamie all the same.

"Jamie," he breathed before pulling her into a hug. Leaning down, he kissed her with all the feelings he held for her.

There is no telling how long they would have kissed if it weren't for Jeremiah saying, "Come on you two, gross. Mom only went to the bathroom, Dad. Not Antarctica. There's no need for a welcome like that."

"You don't have a romantic bone in your body," Roni declared as she sashayed into the room.

"It's Mom and Dad. I mean eww. Who really wants to see that?"

Still holding Jamie close, Landon leaned his head down and looked into her eyes. In that moment, everything that could have happened was erased from his mind and all Landon could remember was his new life.

"Tell me again," Landon said, not lifting his head from his wife's brow. "Why did we have so many kids?"

"We're insane," Jamie teased back.

Hearing Roni fight with her younger brother about something else, Landon sighed, "She's twenty-four."

"Yes."

"She's in medical school."

"I know."

"She still fights with her fifteen-year-old brother."

"You know you love our craziness, Landon."

"Only if I have you with me."

"You'll always have me," Jamie assured him earnestly.

"Good," he said, just before pressing his lips to hers once again.


End file.
